Let $f(x)=x^2-2x$. What is the value of $f(f(f(f(f(f(-1))))))$?
Explanation: We start from the inside and work our way out: $$f(-1)=(-1)^2-2(-1)=3.$$ Therefore $$f(f(f(f(f(f(-1))))))=f(f(f(f(f(3)))).$$ Now $f(3)=3^2-2\cdot3=3$. We can use that fact repeatedly to conclude  \begin{align*}
f(f(f(f(f(f(-1))))))&=f(f(f(f(f(3))))\\
&=f(f(f(f(3)))\\
& \vdots\\ &= f(3)=\boxed{3}.\end{align*}